Good Luck With That, Stupid Author
by A Kiss with a Fist is Better
Summary: A peek of what I'm still trying to write and may or may not be stuck on because of writer's block. Anyway, it will contain mostly InuKag and SessRin. Rating may or may not go up depending on what I'm in the mood for...
1. Unknown, InuKag

**A/N: Technically, this may be my first fanfic, but in my heart it is not. I decided that I'd upload parts of stories that are currently in the making. Most of which I'm stuck on from writer's block. It sucks... **

**Title: Unknown**

**Rating: T at the moment.**

**Basic Summary: Kagome and InuYasha meet each other under interesting conditions. She is the nice girl, while he is the worst person in the world for her. But for some strange reason he can not stop pursuing her...**

Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi had several things in common. Two happening to be that they did not believe in love at first sight and that there was no such thing as destiny. Only coincidence.

But they began to question their equally as stubborn minds one day.

The raven-haired teenager walked with her simple, brown bag hefted over her shoulder. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and potruded her lower lip in a pout. Kagome's friends had left her on her own to fend for herself on the long distance to school. She didn't mind that they had taken a bus, but Kagome felt a tad lonely. Occupied by the thoughts that swam in her head to keep the lone girl busy, she turned at the wrong intersection and wandered into a more urban part of the town she lived in.

Leaving Kagome to herself and venturing further into the less than desirable area, you will find our hero with a frown and furrowed eyebrows, a typical look for InuYasha after a rude awakening from his parents. He sneered at the rough-looking men that challenged him. They weren't worth a few punches. He ignored them, and after seeing they weren't going to get anything from him, they shrugged and left to find a victim.

InuYasha stuck his hands into his pockets sulkily, continuing on his way.

Returning to our heroine, who had realized her mistake much too late was turning around to try and find her way again, all the while mentally berating herself with insults. She was stopped short by a man that wore an odd smile across his face and eyed her appreciatively, whistling low.

"You look a little lost there," he observed. "Need help?"

Smiling sheepishly, Kagome turned around slowly, mumbling with a small nervous giggle, "Sorry, I'll just be going now."

**A/N: And that is seriously all I have now. It's sad. And I apologize.**


	2. Complicated, SessRin

**A/N: This one is placed in much later chapter of a story. But this was the only scene that flowed out of my mind. Which is sad, considering the story's main pairing is supposed to be InuKag. Sess and Rin are room mates, of course.**

**Title: Complicated**

**Rating: T. Might go up.**

**Basic Summary: Due to one demon, Kagome will go through hell and back to get revenge. Or go to an all-boys academy in this case. Armed with her best friend Rin, who's heart-broken over an internet buddy, she goes in HARDCORE. But hiding their gender may be the least of their worries. Because Shiki academy is not just an all-boys academy. It's a performing arts school.**

"My attentions have already been occupied."

'Wait. What is that? That barely noticable red thing on his face. Did he smear some ketchup on his face earlier?' Rin wondered.

Then a strange thought came to mind. 'NO. He couldn't possibly be . . . blushing? Wait, wait, he's turning away!

He. Got. Caught.

_Blushing of all things_. And he knew he did too!'

"Sesshomaru. . . ?" She tried to speak, but nothing much more than his name came out.

He still kept his back to her. Damn this confounded heat that suffused his face! Although Rei was not negatively affected by any show of strength and power, Sesshomaru found it horrifying to show any sort of invulnerability.

Feeling a little more daring than usual, Rin carefully shuffled a little to the right to try to see his face. She patiently awaited for him to turn her away when he opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. Her eyes grew larger when he finally closed it. They grew wider still when his lips remained sealed.

Rin blinked. She blinked again. And again. Somehow, she could not process in her head how_ the _great Sesshomaru was speechless. He could be quiet, sometimes only giving one-word answers. But never had he stumbled when someone spoke to him. This was so out of character! Quiet and graceful, yet simultaneously cold was how he came off to everyone. Seeing this girl have such a profound effect on him surprised her.

"You really like someone? Way to go!" Rin said, even playfully punching his shoulder. "Who is she?" she asked curiously.

Sesshomaru glanced at the thin-framed boy. He had learned early on in their interactions that his trademark glares were not enough to ward Rei away. The smallest, innocent creature at the academy was the only one not intimidated by him. It was a strange idea indeed. What was even stranger was the fact that Rei reminded him of his secret friend.

Seeing as he wasn't going to respond to that, Rin suggested, "Why don't you tell her?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**KawaiiOnnanoko is online.**

Sesshomaru dropped all that he had been doing, including the very large musical theory book he held in his hands.

The beep that signalled the entrance of a user into his private chat room at first greatly annoyed him. But when his nonchalant glance settled on the computer screen, he had to do a double take.

It had been so long since his friend had been online. She had every right to ignore his existence. After all, he had painfully rejected her confession out of his stubborn pride.

Ignoring the throbbing of his foot, he sat down in his chair and hovered the mouse over the name. All he had to do was start typing and begin his chat with her. Then he could tell her the truth.

Rin sat in her room adjacent to Sesshomaru's, hands poised at the keyboard, waiting for WesternLord to reply. She knew he was online. The green dot next to his name told her so. Getting impatient, she typed at a rapid speed and quickly pressed enter so she could not have any time to re-think her decision.

Sesshomaru, saved from having to make the first move, pursed his lips at the message he received. Regret began to fill his heart and he swallowed the lump in his throat. But after he finished, he chuckled to himself, the first time in a long time.

Rin looked over her message and nodded to herself in approval. If she was lucky, she would be able to save their friendship. Having him out of her life was a great loss. And if she had to bury her feelings to keep his presence, she would endure it. She jumped when a sound alerted her to a reply.

**KawaiiOnnanoko: I'm sorry about what I said. I should have thought about your reaction. I mean, I'm just someone you met over the internet. It's like you said. Being able to love someone so distant from yourself is impossible. And I apologize from the bottom of my heat.**

**WesternLord: Do you not mean heart?**

Confused, Rin looked over her message once more and groaned. A TYPO. Great. Just what she needed to completely ruin her heart-felt apology.

**KawaiiOnnanoko: oeiwhagaiwfpawgha;aoiewg**

**KawaiiOnnanoko: Sorry, I'm busy slamming my head into my keyboard.**

**WesternLord: Do you require a band-aid?**

**KawaiiOnnanoko: I'm fine. But I'm glad to see you kept your sense of hummer.**

**WesternLord: Humor.**

**KawaiiOnnanoko: Eh?**

**WesternLord: You spelled humor wrong.**

**KawaiiOnnanoko: DARN THIS AUTOCORRECT!**

As she was typing another apology for her stupidity and cursing herself to death, another reply popped on the screen and her heart stopped.

**WesternLord: I have missed you.**

**KawaiiOnnanoko: Yeah, my jokes were incredible, weren't they?**

**WesternLord: No. I missed **_**all of you**_**.**

Rin gulped and erased her witty message to type up another one, but yet again another reply popped up.

**WesternLord: You are not just someone I met over the internet. You are my closest friend. Not talking to me was your only fault.**

**WesternLord: Forget that last sentence. You were right to do so. What I really mean is-**

Rin had to laugh. Even he could make mistakes too. It was actually_ cute _how this new side of him resembled a typical socially awkward teenager. With that thought in mind she continued to read his message.

**-I am sorry. Nothing hurt me more than when you left. I was the one who burdened you with my problems and I only repaid you with pain you did not deserve one bit of.**

Rin bit her lip and she began to tremble as she typed.

**KawaiiOnnanoko: No, please don't say anymore. I don't want you to get my hopes up.**

Tears began to fall with a soft plop onto the desk. Rin was truly happy. She was! She could have her best friend back! But if he went any further she wouldn't be able to keep her feelings to herself. She sniffled and looked up at the screen to WesternLord's reply.

**WesternLord: I am not finished. There is still much we have to talk about. In person.**

"I-in person. . . ?" she whispered incredulously. Almost like he had heard her voice, there came another message.

**WesternLord: It is time we met. Outside of this chat room. Face-to-Face.**

She got up enough will to type through her tears even as they blurred her vision. He was much too nice to her. So she could not take anymore chances of awakening anything she shouldn't.

**KawaiiOnnanoko: If you're going to reject me again, please just do it now!**

It did not take long for WesternLord to get back to her.

**WesternLord: It is not. Meet me at Jinenji's Music Store. I will be playing our song.**

Many long minutes passed before she responded.

**KawaiiOnnanoko: When?**

**WesternLord: Saturday. 5:00 pm. Don't be late.**

**KawaiiOnnanoko: Of course not.**

**KawaiiOnnanoko: I'll see you soon, then?**

**WesternLord: I will be looking forward to it.**

**KawaiiOnnanoko: Thank you. For all those things you said.**

**WesternLord: You deserve to be treated well.**

**WesternLord is off-line.**

Rin sat back down in her chair, breathless. Excitement chilled her and raised goosebumps all over her body. Leaving the option of pinching herself for later, she slowly began to grin. She would finally meet WesternLord!

From all her romantic shoujo manga training. she wondered if he could possibly like her back. He hadn't said he would reject her, after all. Oh, what could she wear? Something nice, obviously!

For the first time, Rin dared to hope.

But as Rin looked into her closet, she realized something. All of her clothes were meant for the male gender. She was still posing as Rei! And Saturday. . . Saturday was the day Sesshomaru and Rei were supposed to perform! Oh, Kami above. . . .

**A/N: As you can see, it is still very rough around the edges. Once I actually get the real story up, by the time you get to this part it will be much better. I promise. Sorry for my horrible attempts at humor.**


End file.
